parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dimitri Hood Part 12 - Jailbreak/Dimitri Gets All The Taxes/The Big Chase
Merlin : Alms. Alms for the poor. Alms. Alms for the poor. * Vladimir : Dimitri, we can't let 'em hang Maurice. * Dimitri : (whispering) A jailbreak tonight is the only chance he's got. * Vladimir : A jailbreak? There ain't no way you can get him. * Dimitri : We've got to, Vladimir, or Maurice dies at dawn. * Lon : One o'clock, and all's well! * (the clock chimes three times) * (Amos Slade snorts and smacks) * Amos Slade : Lon, you'd better set your brains ahead a couple of hours. * Lon : Yes, sir. Uh, does that there mean addin' or subtractin'? * Amos Slade : Oh, let's forget it. * Lon : Yes, sir, Amos, sir. * Amos Slade : Lon, how can I sleep with you yelling, "All's well!" all the time here? * Ben : Amos, everything ain't "all's well." I got a feelin' in my bones there's gonna be a jailbreak any minute. * Amos Slade : Criminently, Ben! Point that rifle the other way. * Ben : Don't you worry none, Amos. The safety's on Old Betsy. * Amos Slade : What in tarnation you tryin' to do, you birdbrain? * Ben : Just doin' my duty, Amos. * Amos Slade : You and that itchy finger of yours! * (Lon's muffled scream) * Ben : Hey, did you hear that? * Amos Slade : Sure did, Ben. There's something funny going on around here. Come on. You cover me. Wait a minute. Is the safety on Old Betsy? * Ben : You bet it is, Amos. * Amos Slade : That's what I'm afraid of. You go first. All right, you in there, come out with your hands up. * Ben : Yeah, reach for the sky. * Dimitri : Just you watch this performance, partner. * Vladimir : Be careful, Dimitri. * Sir Ector : Jehoshaphat, Ben. Put that rifle down. * Amos Slade : Aw, shucks, Ben, it's only Lon. And criminently, get back to your patrol. On the double. Get! * Ben : I'm a-gettin'! I'm a-gettin'! * Amos Slade : That Ben. He's gettin' everybody edgy. Nothing's gonna happen. That fat Maurice is gonna dangle from the gallows come daybreak. * Sir Ector : Amos, why don't you just sit yourself down here, kind of cozy-like? * Amos Slade : Well, thank you, Lon. * Sir Ector : Just close your sleepy little eyeballs. The sandman's a-comin'. * (Amos Slade snores) * Why don't you, uh, let me loosen that belt? (Singing) Rock-a-bye, Amos, Just you relax. * (Amos Slade snores) * (Sir Ector hums, Amos Slade hums along) * (Snoring resumes) * (Sir Ector hums) * (lock squeaks, clicks) * (Amos Slade snorts) * Oh, Lon, that's mighty sweet. Sing it one more time, would you? * Sir Ector : (singing) Rock-a-bye, Amos, Just you relax. * (snoring resumes) * (Sir Ector hums again) * (The door slams) * Ben : Wait a minute! Jailbreak! Jailbreak! I heard it! I heard it, Amos! The door! The door! (grunts) * Amos Slade : Now, for the last time, no more false alarms. * Ben : Ow! * Dimitri : Now, you release Maurice and the others, and I'll drop in on the royal treasury. * Maurice : Oh, Vladimir, it can't be! * Vladimir : (whispering) Shh, quiet. We're bustin' out of here. * Maurice : Thank God. My prayers have been answered. * Zephyr : I'm ready. Where's the bad guys? * Maurice : Take it easy, son. * (Frollo and Mr. Snoops snore) * (Frollo mumbles and groans) * Frollo : Dimitri! (laughing) I'll get even. I'll get... * (Frollo sighs) * (Frollo snorts and grumbles) * (Mr Snopps snores) * (Frollo's high-pitrched moaning) * (Snoops' snoring continues) * Frollo : It's Dimitri I... I want. * (Frollo laughs) * (Frollo mutters) * (Snoops snores) * Maurice : (laughing) Praise the Lord and pass the tax rebate! (chuckling) * Vladimir : (whispering) Come on. Follow me. * (Amos Slade's muffled scream) * Ben : Now, Amos... Now, don't get your dander up, but I still got a feelin' that... (yelps) * Vladimir : Maurice, get goin'. Hurry. * (The clock chimes four times) * (Frollo moans, snorts, mutters, shudders and whimpers * (Frollo screams) * Frollo : Guards! Guards! My gold! Oh, no, no, no. They're getting away with my gold. Guards! Guards! To the jail! Guards, halt! Stop! Desist! (wailing) * Dimitri : Everybody, this way! That's all of them. Get going. * Vladimir : This ain't no hayride. Let's move it out of here. (shouts) * Maurice : On to Sherwood Forest! * Widow Tweed : Stop! My baby! * Lilo : Mama, Mama, wait for me. * Amos Slade ; We got him now! * Dimitri : Keep going. Don't worry about me. * Amos Slade ; This time, we got him for sure. * Frollo : Shoot him! Kill him! Kill him! * Vladimir : Come on, Dimitri. Come on. * Zephyr : He's just gotta make it. * Vladimir : (sobbing) No! Oh no! No! * Frollo : (cheering) Snoops, he's finished! Done for! La, la, la (laughing) * Zephyr : (sobbing) He's gonna make it, isn't he, Vladimir (now speaking) Hey, what's that? Vladimir, look it! Look it! * Vladimir : Hey, what the... Oh, man, did you have me worried, Dimitri. I thought you were long gone. * Zephyr : Ah, not Dimitri Hood. He could've swum twice that far, huh, Mr. Dimitri Hood, sir? * Mr. Snoops : Look, Frollo! Look! He's made it. He got away again. * Dimitri and Zephyr : A pox on that phony King of England! Oo-de-lally! Oo-de-lally! (cheering) * Frollo : Oh, no. It's so miserably unfair. * Mr. Snoops : Well, I tried to tell you, but, no, no, no, you wouldn't listen. Your traps just never work. And now look what you've done to your mother's castle. * Frollo : (screaming) Mommy! * Mr. Snoops : (screams) Frollo, no! * Frollo : You cowardly cobra! * Mr. Snoops : Please! Oh, no! * Frollo : Procrastinating python! Aggravating asp! * Mr. Snoops : Save me! Ooh! * Frollo : You eel in snake's clothing! * Mr. Snoops : Help! He's gone stark raving mad! Category:Robin Hood Parts Category:Parts Category:BruceHogan426 Category:Transcripts Category:Movies-scenes